A Series a Random Prompts
by kate-7h
Summary: Taken from a one word prompt table, here are some short stories and adventures for Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, and everyone in Camelot! Happy, sad, intense, ect. You'll find it all here  except slash-sorry! Number next up
1. Drown

Prompt 45. Drown 

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, not me

The river had always been a calming place for Merlin. Since he was a child, its monstrous currents and terrifying depth had never bothered him, though it did his mother. At the moment he lay floating in a shallow calm near the bank, pondering. He let the water soak his clothes because it was mid-summer and the sun was hot as it beat down against his long-sleeved tunic.  
>Mother was sending him away, to a place called Camelot. Although he would never admit it, he was frightened. Camelot was far away -not even in the same kingdom- and he knew no one there. He would be leaving the only family he had ever known, and the best friend he could ever have. Merlin let his head sink further into the water, leaving only his nose above.<p>

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! He didn't drown but that's what came out! Reviews would be wonderful!


	2. Battle

Warning: Bloody, gory. Character death

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it belongs to BBC

~%~

246. Battle

Merlin raced through the battling forces, watching in horror as red-cloaked men were cut down as if they were sheaths of wheat. He forced himself on, searching frantically for the king. The sky was red above as was the dirt below, his boots were drenched with it, creeping up his legs like some kind of disease. 

At last he saw Arthur, fighting hard against an enemy clothed in black. Arthur slew the opponent, and turned for the next. Behind him stood the druid boy, still cloaked in green. Merlin ran, frantic to stop the child from harming the king. Mordred flashed a dark smile at Merlin, stopping Merlin with a jerk, as if he'd ran into a wall. Merlin's nose was bleeding as he fell to the ground. When he was able to rise, it was over. Mordred slowly pulled the blade from Arthur's gut. He collapsed to the earth, his breathing labored.

"No!" Merlin cried, unable to hold back his tears. Mordred looked at him again, his smirk widening. He no longer looked like a child, but a demon.

~%~

A/N: Sorry Arthur! Unfortunately that's the legend! Yeah, that dumb battle…. Don't worry! There's more coming!


	3. Confused

Disclaimer: Characters belong to their owners, not me.

~%~

187. Confused

_It's a nice day for a hunt,_ Arthur thought as he walked beside Merlin. They headed into the trees, the sun breaking through the leaves above, giving an overall pleasantness about the day.

"Couldn't ask for a better day than this, eh Merlin?" Arthur said, letting the warmth soak into his face.

"No sire, too bad we're off to end it for the poor animals of the wood," Merlin replied with a smirk.

"Always putting a damper on everything, _Mer_lin."

"Nah, I'm just saying it how it is."

A crack of a twig set the prince on edge, holding up a hand to silence the servant. They listened, Arthur gripping his sword handle. Suddenly a flurry of bandits rushed from the woods, intent on bloodshed. Arthur swiped his sword this way and that, bandits falling right and left. Strangely, boulders and branches fell on them from the ledges above. _What an odd coincidence, _Arthur thought. Then an unexpected blow knocked Arthur to the ground, his eyes going black.

When he woke, he found himself lying by a fire, another man staring intently at the flame.

"Merlin?.." Arthur asked with unsteadiness, seemingly unsure of the name. The turned to Arthur, offering a cup, "You'd better drink this, I know it tastes horrible, but it'll ward of infection."

Arthur realised his leg was bandaged, "What happened? I don't recall anything."

"Bandits. You must've knocked your head pretty hard, you usually remember things. I guess you head isn't as hard as you make it out to be." Arthur couldn't tell if the comment was a compliment or an insult as sleep overtook him once more.

~%~

A/N: Well I hope you liked this, Arthur usual blankness at certain events and such. Reviews would be lovely!


	4. Spring

Disclaimer: Not mine

~%~

112. Spring

Gwen couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the melting snow outside her door. Winter was long and bitterly cold, but at last, spring was arriving. She thought of the wonderful colours and smells the new season brought. It was all so wonderful. She quickly wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and stepped outside. Despite the apparent warmth that melts the snow, it was still snow. Gwen realised it was probably best not to walk about it without proper footwear.

"Um, Gwen?" She turned her head to see Merlin hauling a bucket of water. "I don't thinks its warm enough to walk around barefoot yet."

"I know," She said, stamping her numb feet in the slush. "I got excited."

She smiled at her friend as he laughed heading back to the castle. Quickly, she hopped back to the warmth of her home in search of shoes.

~%~

A/N: Review please! Just a little cute Gwen oneshot. Next one will be much more emotional…


	5. Rose

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they belong to BBC

~%~

7. Rose

Talk about an inopportune moment to notice romance around Camelot. Merlin's shoulders slumped as he walked past the various couples in the market. 

She had died exactly one month ago. Freya. His first love. She had died in his arms at the bank of a sparkling lake. He wiped away the tear that slid down his face. He decided it was best to focus on the task at hand, take it one step at a time. As he went about his day, fulfilling tasks, he ended up sitting at the well, deep in thought. 

Suddenly, with a flurry of curls, a little girl stood before him, her hands behind her back. She looked to be no more than seven years old.

"Hello," He greeted.

"Hello." Merlin waited for her so say something else, but she didn't.

"Well, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Rhosyn," She said timidly, swaying back and forth with her hands behind her back.

Merlin put his hands on her tiny shoulders, "Do you know where your parents are, Rhosyn?"

She nodded vigorously, turning her head to a woman selling flowers, "Mother grows them in her garden."

"They're very beautiful," He said, smiling at the child. Rhosyn pulled a single rose from behind her back, extending it towards him.

He laughed, "What's this?"

"Mother said you looked lonely," She said, pushing the flower in his face. Once Merlin took it, the girl ran back behind the flower stall.

Merlin couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes, deeply touched. A rose given to him by a girl named rose. _He looked lonely,_ did he? It was a sad thought, to look lonely. Then he realised, yes, he was lonely. Losing Freya had made him feel lonelier than he had ever felt. Looking at the flower in his hand, he remembered Freya's smile as he handed it to her. Perhaps roses were just perfect.

~%~

A/N: Review? Poor Merlin, so sad


	6. Beaten

Disclaimer: They are not mine, nope nope. They belong to BBC

Warning: Character death…

~%~

289. Beaten

"Enough, Morgana. When will you stop?" Merlin pleaded. The two stood on a high cliff, one facing the other, poised to strike.

"I won't stop until I have what is rightfully mine! It is only just that I have the throne. I am older than dear brother Arthur," She sneered.

Merlin shook his head, "You're not talking about justice, you're talking about revenge. You're so full of bitterness and hatred you've destroyed any happiness you could've had in life."

Morgana shrieked, sending lightning crashing down which Merlin easily diminished, "You don't know anything about me, Emrys! You never knew anything!"

Merlin's eyes saddened, "I did know you, Morgana. You used to know you. We used to be friends before this. Now, you've made us enemies."

Morgana heaved as she threw spell after spell at him, "Then what are you waiting for? Stop being a coward and fight me!"

A blast knocked her on her back. Merlin stood unmoving, his hand lifting in front of him, tears pricking his eyes. Morgana brought herself back up sending more spells at the warlock. They fought hard until the sun began to set, bathing them in its red light. The ledge couldn't hold the magic that was being thrust upon it repeatedly. A crack split it, creating a rift between the two. Merlin was closer to the main land, jumping to safe ground while Morgana barely grasped the edge as the earth beneath her fell away. Merlin rushed forward, holding her hands before she could fall.

"What're you doing," She seethed, glaring up at him.

"I won't let you fall," Merlin said, trying to pull her up.

She pulled against him, "Let me go!"

"Why?" Merlin gasped.

"You save me, then I am indebted to you and you win," Merlin shook his head but she continued.

"Well, I refuse," With a jerk, her hand slipped from his and she fell into the shadows of the ravine.

"NO!" Merlin yelled, still reaching out to where she had been. "No..."

Morgana had finally beaten him, and it hurt. Merlin stayed and let his tears wash the sight of her falling figure away.

~%~

A/N: Well, that's an intense sad M/M fic a bit…. Tell me if you noticed the Batman and Doctor Who quotes! 


	7. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, he goes to BBC. I guess Posy's mine, but she's not really anything more than a story filler…

~%~

27. First Kiss

Merlin was bored. Ealdor was his home, and it was quite boring most of the time. For a boy of nine years, he needed some sort of entertainment. Usually he'd be playing with Will, but his friend was stuck helping his mother with chores. Merlin had ran to the woods before his own required such assistance. Which led to the moment he was at then, drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Hello Merlin!" A voice came from behind him. Merlin jumped, almost hitting the little girl with the stick he held. His shoulders slumped at the sight of her, as Merlin was hoping she'd be Will.

"Hello Posy," He said sullenly as he returned to moving the stick around in the dirt.

"What're you doing?" The seven year old asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Merlin muttered, storming off deeper into the woods, followed the young girl.

"Can I do nothing too?" She asked, her big green eyes wide and puppy like.

"No."

Merlin headed towards the river. He wasn't supposed to go there alone, but Posy was there, even if he didn't want her to be.

"I'm not supposed to be here," She said nervously, peeking out from behind Merlin's back.

"Then go back," Merlin said as he jumped across the rocks to the other side. He was nearly there when he heard a splash behind him. He turned to see Posy in the water, rushing away in the heavy current.

Merlin jumped in the water and swam after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the shore. It was lucky he knew how to swim or they would've both drowned. The little girl was shivering, the air not much warmer than the water.

"You s-saved me?" She stuttered as she shook.

Merlin frowned, "I-it was n-nothing."

Posy threw her arms around his neck, "You saved me!" Then her face was against his in a sloppy kiss. Merlin pushed her away, wiping his mouth and spitting on the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" He demanded.

"Because you saved me!" She said joyfully.

"Well, I'm not doing that again," Merlin said as he stalked off back to the village, closely followed the girl.

~%~

A/N: Poor Merlin, being harassed by fan girls since he was 9! Anyway, reviews?


	8. Imagination

Disclaimer: These peoples aren't mine, they go to BBC

~%~

228. Imagination

Merlin laid his head back against the damp grass. The usual band of knights, Arthur, and himself were on a quest to fulfill some task Merlin couldn't' think of at that moment. The others were asleep, circled round the dying fire. Merlin smiled, just looking up at the stars, the way they gleamed and flowed in the chilly night air. The stars seemed to smile, creating pictures in the sky. Merlin connected them into different things, a bear, a serpent, the tree that lies on the outer edge of Ealdor. He laughed as he watched young Will try to climb up to the lowest branch, reliving the memory.

"What on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked, turning his head to the content servant.

"Nothing," Merlin replied, not taking his eyes off the stars. "Just looking at pictures in the stars."

Arthur frowned, gazing up as well. The stars were bright that night, but Arthur couldn't make out the pictures, "What pictures exactly?"

Merlin pointed up, "There's the hunter, he lies in wait to catch the monstrous beast that terrorises his village. Oh! And the wild faeries flying about a dark forest, and the lake with..." Merlin dropped his hand and glanced at Arthur.

The king's face was full of bemusement, "Well, Merlin. You have quite the imagination."

Merlin grinned and continued creating stories to the pictures of the sky.

~%~

A/N: I loved writing this one, some sweet bromance interaction. Review if you liked it!


	9. Burn

Disclaimer: These characters = Awesomeness = BBC

~%~

237. Burn

A glare, a smirk, a cry, a lie. The round went on, around and around. She walked by him, turning her head slightly, a dare. He glanced, and continued. She knew he wouldn't expose her but that didn't lessen her taunting him to do so. He could feel her hatred oozing from her very presence, _how did anyone miss that? _It sent chills down his spine at the amount of evil compacted into one person. She was a cold, dark winter night, ready to wreak havoc on her unsuspecting victims with her biting blizzard. Her heart had turned to ice.

Merlin's own heart pumped with warmth as he watched his friends find love in each other, at a father tenderly lifting his son upon his shoulders in the market. He saw so much good in the people of Camelot, so much love. Something Morgana couldn't seem so see.

The sight of her made his face burn with anger. She used to know compassion, know goodness, but all she knew was greed. Her hatred was like a fire upon his skin, burning into him, an uncomfortable itch he couldn't scratch.

For these reasons, he was glad to be rid of her.

~%~

A/N: Review?


	10. Genetics

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they belong to BBC

Warning: Some blood and language that might be offensive

~%~

37. Genetics

"Goodnight, son." Such a simple statement, one most men had heard in their lives and not though much about. Merlin, however, thought differently. His face broke out into a smile, he nearly laughed his joy was so great. He had a father! It was scarcely believable. His entire life it had only been him and his mother, no one else.

_"Merlin! I want you back before supper!" His mother called as the young boy ran in the direction of the other children. _

_"Yes mother!" He called over his shoulder._

_Merlin ran to join the other village boys. Merlin was eight and they were all around thirteen, but Merlin didn't think they'd mind. _

_For the most part a small village creates unity and understanding, but not among the children, especially when a younger boy tries to associate with others much older than himself._

_"Hi!" Merlin called, nearly jumping up at down in excitement. _

_The other boys laughed, towering over him, "Oh, look at this, Damian. Little Merlin come to play."_

_The boy named Damian laughed, flicking Merlin's ear, "Where're your ears so big, Merlin? You could fit a whole potato in there!"_

_Merlin flushed but held his ground, he could take this if he was going to make friends, "Yeah? Well I could fit two potatoes if I tried!" He plastered on the brightest smile he could._

_"Oh really? Well, I'm Marvyn. These are my mates Ashton, Damian, Brody, and Fredrick."_

_Merlin nodded, "Yeah, I know who you are. I just wanted to ask if you needed another mate."_

_Marvyn scratched his chin, "Merlin, I dunno, you seem nice, but I don't think we could find room for you."_

_Merlin wilted, "Why not?"_

_Brody shoved him from behind, "Because no one wants to play with a bastard." _

_The dirt ground under Merlin's knees. He lifted his head at the boys circled around him, "Bastard?" he asked quizzically._

_"Yeah," Ashton said, kicking Merlin over onto his side. "Bastard."_

_Merlin scuttled up, standing firmly on his feet, forcing his angry magic down. He turned slowly to keep each boy in view, "What does that even mean?"_

_Fredrick sneered, catching Merlin off-guard with a kick to the back of his knee, again sending him to the ground, "It means you don't have a father. It means he didn't care enough to stick around and marry your mother."_

_Merlin's fist shook, fingers grinding into the round ground, "Take it back."_

_"What? Oh, I didn't hear the little bastard. What did you say?" _

_In an instant, Merlin was up and swung his hand into Fredrick's face. It wasn't a hard hit, due to Fredrick's height and Merlin's child-like strength, but Fredrick did wipe some blood from his nose, "You're dead."_

_Merlin just scowled, fist cocked. Fredrick tackled Merlin to the ground, throwing kicks and punches where he could. Merlin fought tooth and nail right back, as the surrounding boys encouraged the scuffle. _

_It didn't last very long before a few men from the village pulled them apart. Hunith was there, holding Merlin back from the thirteen year old, "Don't you ever insult my father again! Ever!" Merlin was shouting as Hunith nearly carried him back to their home._

_She let him breathe a moment, fuming in the doorway as she prepared some hot water to tend to his swollen eye. When he limped forward, kicking a chair in the process, and sat down in it. Hunith knelt in front of him. _

_"Merlin," She started, but her son turned his face down to the floor._

_"Merlin, look at me," He complied, still wincing at his black eye. _

_She waited, and he sighed, "Mother, I don't want to tell you about it, it would just hurt you."_

_Her face saddened as she wiped the blood from his lip, "But I still need to know, even if it would hurt me."_

_Another sigh and a long pause, "They were just playing a stupid game. I got in the middle of it," he was careful not to look at her as she cleaned his face._

_Hunith tenderly lifted his chin, "Tell me the truth, Merlin."_

_Another moment of silence passed. Eventually, Merlin's lip quivered, "They called me a bastard. They said my father doesn't care about us," he hastily wiped his nose, looking down again._

_Hunith wrapped her arms around her son, holding him close as she struggled with her own tears, "Your father does care, Merlin. He does. Always remember that."_

_She held him like that for a few minutes before she started to prepare supper. Merlin smiled, feeling much better as he helped clear up their house. Despite his injured leg and swollen eye, they joy in the knowledge that his father cared erased the pain from his mind._

Merlin almost couldn't get the words out, but when he did, it was pure happiness, "Sleep well, Father."

After only hearing the words once, after enduring the torment as a child, he knew. He knew his father did care, and always would. At last, Merlin's family was whole.

~%~

A/N: Poor Merlin… Hope you guys liked it! 


	11. Bondage

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Also, this idea is definitely taken from a certain DreamWorks animated film which I love… I'm sure you can guess which one

~%~

78. Bondage

"Well Merlin, we're definitely not staying here," Arthur said resolutely, his hands clasped together in preparation.

Merlin stopped hitting his head against the wooden wall and looked up at the king, "You mean you have a plan?"

"I do, my friend. And that plan with get us right back to Camelot."

"And that plan is...?" Merlin prompted.

Arthur knelt in front of Merlin, drawing a picture in the dirt floor of the dungeon, "We get out of this cell, steal the mercenaries food and horses, then ride back to Camelot unscathed," Arthur grinned, believing Merlin would call him a genius and such.

Instead, Merlin continued pounding his head against the wall.

~%~

A/N: Review if you know what movie! Or if you liked it… whichever


	12. Haunting

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Young!Merlin cuteness alert!

~%~

220. Haunting

Dark is just the absence of light. Merlin knew this. But why, then did the corner of the room frighten him so. His mother was just above him on the bed but still, he stared wide eyed at the dark. Will had told him stories about beings that came from the dark, cold ghosts of the dead, ready to claw your face off.

A flash of lightning had the boy leaping onto the bed, hiding behind his mother's blankets.

"What is it, Merlin?" Hunith asked tiredly. A roll of thunder sent a shiver down his back and he hid his childlike face in the covers.

"The ghosts want to claw my face off!" He yelled into the cloth.

Hunith yawned, "Yeah?"

Merlin nodded, not lifting his face.

"The ghosts won't come in here, my son."

"How can you be sure?" Merlin's big blue eyes locked with his mothers.

She smiled and pulled Merlin into her arms, tickling his sides, "Because they're scared I'll tickle the life right back into them!"

Merlin squealed, laughing hysterically, "Mother!"

The lightning storm and the dark were forgotten as mother and son laughed the night away.

~%~

A/N: I love these two, I wished they had more of Hunith in the show


	13. Rain

Disclaimer: Ain't mine BBC 

~%~

192. Rain

Morgana walked along the forest, her long black overdress dragging through the dead leaves. The rain fell softly through the trees above. She walked alone, so utterly alone. _Why am I doing this? _She asked herself, her shoulders shuddering in the cold. _Why? _The rain brought her sorrow, tears from the sky. She thought of her sister and wept. Morgana knew it was her own fault, yet blamed Merlin.

Merlin, that snake. He was always there, ruining everything. Even under the power of the Fomorrah he had come through victorious. Just the thought of him made her blood boil, water running over her skin, numbing. She hated him with every fiber of her being. _Next time, _she thought cruelly. _Next time he won't be so lucky. _

She sighed. What was the point? What's the point to her plans if they always fail? Against her dear brother he would always be victorious it seemed. Her eyes landed on the rundown hut that was her present residence. Compared to the castle that was rightfully hers it was very pitiable. She missed Camelot; she missed being the beautiful lady of the court, the woman so desired by every man who passed her by. It hurt to think about, remembering how naive she had been. Thinking Uther had loved her, that Arthur was nothing more than an annoying man she'd grown up with, and that Merlin had been trustworthy. She had been so naive. Morgause had enlightened her, showing her the world for what it really was, dark and cold. She showed her the glories of magic, and the immense power it brought.

Morgana smiled, remembering the pleasurable weight of the crown upon her head. Camelot would be on its knees soon, very soon.

_Why am I doing this? _She thought again. _To get my way, in the name of my sister._

~%~

A/N: Oh Morgana's angst! Review?


	14. Cold

Disclaimer: Merlin=BBC

A/N: Merlin's POV of that first scene between him and Morgana in 4x06

~%~

195. Cold

Merlin slept with no dreams. It was uncomfortable being surrounded by only dark. The image he saw before closing his eyes was a rock slide separating him and Arthur, Arthur shouting his name. He closed his eyes, feeling himself being lifted into the air. Then he lost perception of his surroundings and fell into the nothingness.

A splash of water woke him. It if weren't for his vertical position, his arms unwilling to return to his sides, Merlin would've thought Arthur had dunked a bucket over his head for sleeping on the job. Merlin's hands slid to the side of the chain that held him upright, finding a much more sinister bestower of the bucket.

"Good morning," Morgana said sweetly, walking up to him. Merlin didn't back down, remaining inches from her smiling face.

"Is it?" He kept his voice from shivering despite the cold moisture on his skin and tunic, the air no warmer.

Her face fell into a false sadness, "Aw, don't be like that." Her face jutted closer to his, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Merlin was panting, the cold still filling the room, clinging to his damp clothes.

"After all I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, and forced me to live in a hovel,"

Throughout her speech, Merlin could see her composure slipping, her lip twitching with contempt. He figured he'd mock her a bit, to have a bit of dark humour before she killed him, "Couldn't do me a favour, could you? Let Arthur know. He still thinks of me as an underachiever but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy."

Merlin was almost smiling, seeing the twinge of discomfort on Morgana's face. But that smile slid away at her next words, "Oh, you're not going to die."

Unease settled deep in his gut. _What does she want then?_ His unease turned to fear as he saw pleasure and excitement cross her features.

"No, no," She leaned closer, her breath hot on his chilled face. "I'm not going to make it that easy."

Dread like icicles shot through his chest as she stepped away. He shivered as he realised that she was the cold that left the room vacant of warmth. Her hatred and greed was deep snow, and that snow was about to do something unknown to Merlin, and it scared him.

~%~

A/N: I know I've done rather depressing stuff lately, but I just wrote one influenced by Tangled! It's really sweet, but I'm not sure if I should put it up next. Tell me if you want it next.


	15. Dancing

Disclaimer: They belong to BBC and my idea for their dancing was completely inspired by Tangled! If you like, go listen to that soundtrack while you read.

~%~

254. Dancing

Harvest had come. The people of Camelot were bustling, eager for the celebrations. It was their first with the newly appointed king. Merlin smiled as he walked through down the street, the people laughing as they decorated the streets. He ducked under fabric streamers hanging down as he headed towards the castle.

Now, the nobles celebrated with extensive feast with rich foods and wine. The people of the lower class had their own celebrations. They couldn't dine like the nobles, but they did have something that didn't cost them a coin. In the courtyard, they danced the night away.

Merlin sighed as he put the quill to the parchment. The feast was that night and he had yet to begin Arthur's speech. The words came easy, spreading roughly across the page, but he couldn't help staring out the window to the courtyard below. He rarely had the chance to participate in his class's celebration. Perhaps he could sneak away during the banquet.

As the sun began to dip, music rose from the courtyard. Merlin glanced towards the window as he tied Arthur's cape on.

"Something on your mind?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned towards him, "No, sire."

"You want to celebrate in the courtyard."

Merlin grinned, handing Arthur his ceremonial sword, "I'll be coming to your banquet, sire."

Arthur nodded then headed out the door. Merlin sighed again and looked out the window. _Oh well, _he thought.

The feast was a bore, as usual. Just a party for the upper class to gorge themselves. Merlin politely poured their wine, but couldn't help wishing he'd been able to join his fellow class in the courtyard.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. Her turned to see a cloaked figure behind, standing in the shadows.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Wanna have some real fun?" Merlin laughed when he recognised the voice.

"Arthur?"

"Shh, you'll give me away. You'll thank me for relieving you of such a dull evening, I'm sure," He said, leading Merlin into the corridor.

In the corridor Gwen waited, her hair braided with flowers and ribbons. Merlin couldn't help but grin at Arthur's loving stare.

"Hello, Gwen," He said cheerfully. "I looks like our king is going to mingle with us common folk. Can you believe it?"

Gwen laughed as Arthur lightly shoved Merlin, "Come on then, we don't want to miss the fun."

They stepped into the courtyard, firelight flicking from the people dancing. Children were holding hands, turning about in a circle. Gwen took Arthur by the hands and they joined the dance. Merlin laughed at how bad Arthur was. Merlin ran over to the children, joining in their circle. They giggled as he leaned down to hold their hands.

Merlin found himself dancing with anyone who would. His head was dizzy from the spinning but he didn't care. It was the most fun he had had in longer than he cared to remember.

As he spun arm in arm with a young woman, he watched as Gwen slowly taught Arthur the steps to the basic dance. Merlin laughed again, his face starting to ache from the movement. But it was a good ache.

~%~

A/N: Did you like it?


	16. Touch

Disclaimer: Characters belong to BBC

A/N: I was watching The Crystal Cave and I had this idea

~%~

71. Touch

Morgana's blood burned within her. Uther was her father, not Gorlois. The hatred was nearly overwhelming. This was a crime beyond coherent words, it was a crime that needed blood to regain justice. While her sister's appearance had caused a perfect distraction, she donned her red cloak -an ironic symbol of death- and strapped the beautiful knife from Arthur onto her belt.

Suddenly, her door flew open, revealing Merlin. Again, hatred shot through her mind, "What are you doing here?"

He shut the door, "Arthur sent me to look after you. He was worried about the intruder." Although his words said this, his eyes said differently. They were hard and mistrusting and kept darting to the knife on her belt.

She walked towards the door, filling her voice with malice, "I don't need you."

Merlin nearly leapt in front of her, blocking her escape, "He was quite insistent." He played that lie again, his tone more aggressive.

She went to push him, but he grabbed her arm. Her mind flashed to a year before. _She sat on the floor of the throne room gasping for breath. Poisoned by the man who she thought she could trust. Tears rolled down her face as she struggled to breath, unable to fill her lungs. Merlin was crying as well as he knelt in front of her. She tried to get away but he grabbed her shoulders, not letting her escape. She was terrified as he held her in his arms, almost tenderly if it weren't for the poison he'd bestowed. The last thing she remembered was his arm draped around her neck, casually finishing the job._

Morgana gasped, trying to pull away from his traitorous touch, but he was stronger than she gave him credit for. Finally, she pulled free. She was frazzled by the rush of memories, scared and vulnerable. Taking a large step back from her poisoner, "Get out of my way," She'd meant to sound threatening, but she could hear the weakness in her own voice. Suddenly, her magic blew the servant against the wall, knocking him unconscious and pushing over the candles, lighting the drape beside him on fire.

For a moment, she was surprised at what she'd done. There was a brief second of fear of the power, then only the power filled her mind. She liked it. A smile crept onto her face as she thought, _See, Merlin? I can hurt you too._

Remembering the task at hand, she stepped over the fallen servant, letting her red cloak billow over him. Morgana walked to the door, lifting her hood as she viewed her work. Leaving the door open for a reason she didn't know, she left Merlin to the mercies of the flames.

~%~

A/N: What do you guys think?


	17. Broken

Disclaimer: You know the drill…. Merlin=BBC

A/N: So yeah, this is the backstory for Freya…not very happy

Warning: Violence/Gore, Implications of Rape

~%~

241. Broken

A woman no more than eighteen stood by the door of her family's home. It was small, and at times she argued with her younger sister, but she loved it. Her family was close and she knew they loved her.

"Freya," her mother called. "'I want you to bring those supplies back before the sun starts to set. Don't dawdle."

Freya smiled, "Yes mother. I won't be long." Her face was content as she left her family and closed the door.

The sun shone brightly across the water of the lake. Running her hand along the tall, billowing grass, she couldn't help but sigh in absolute bliss._ Life couldn't get more perfect than this, _she thought.

She walked to the village, dragging her shoes in the dry dust. Gathering the supplies in her pack, she didn't notice the figure in the shadows, his eyes watching her hungrily.

Once her chores were done, Freya walked but on the road home. It was a quiet summer day, not much traffic on the road. She just happily skipped on her own, for there was no one else to see her.

Suddenly, there was a man before her, standing straight and unmoving. Freya felt her heart flutter in fear, then shook it off as she walked around him, nodding a _good afternoon._ His hand shot out and grasped her arm.

"What's a sweet girl like you doing all alone?" His face down next to hers, his breath stinking of mead.

She tried to pull her arm away, "Let go of me." She tried to sound commanding, but her voice shook slightly.

He yanked her closer, pulling at her skirt, "No, I don't think I will. It's not every day a man gets a nice, juicy catch."

Freya stomped hard on his foot. He released her with a wail of pain, and grabbed at her again but she was already running back towards the village.

Before she made it more than a meter, the man had her pinned to the ground, a knife in his hand, "No one makes a fool outta me."

She struggled, kicking and screaming, but they were too far into the woods for anyone to hear.

He tried to touch her as she struggled, holding his knife to her chest. Her hands started hitting and clawing as soon as he released them. She hit him hard, just to get him off her. As the heel of her hand collided with his nose, a fountain of blood rained down on her. His creeping hands grew still, his eyes blank. Freya pushed him away, wiping the blood from her face. She stood, staring at the man who attacked her. On impulse, she bent to check for his pulse. Her fingers looked and looked, but couldn not find one.

_I killed him_, she thought in despair. No wanting to look at the man a moment more, she turned on her heel a fled. She ran to the lake, desperate to wash the blood from her face and hands. Her tears ran freely as she cleaned herself.

"You murderous wench," a hoarse voice said from behind her.

Freya spun round to see an old woman, her clothes torn and faded, her hair grey.

More tears rolled down her face, "I didn't mean to! Her was trying to take advantage of me, I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Better you than my son!" the woman screeched, sending Freya flying back into the lake.

"I'm sorry," Freya sobbed, sitting in the shallow water.

"Sorry doesn't help anything, child," The witch began to chant, the sky seeming to grow dark. Freya felt a sort of darkness enter her mind, one the made her head feel like it was going to explode. She covered her ears from the awful sound, her mouth wide in a silent scream.

The witch stopped, her eyes burning gold. The unbearable sound stopped as well, letting her lower her hands to the water.

"Are you going to kill me?" Freya asked determinedly, her eyes wide and wet with fear.

She smiled a cruel smile, "No. I want you to live with your guilt. Because you've killed my son it makes you a killer. From now on you will kill forevermore."

"No," Freya said, shaking her head vigorously. "I'm not a killer. I was an accident!" But the witch disappeared, no longer listening to her words.

Shivering in the cool water, Freya watched as the sun started to set. Soaking wet, she ran to her home, eager for her mother's embrace.

As she opened the door her mother called, "Freya? Did you get the supplies I needed?"

"Yes mother!" She was thankful she hadn't pulled it into the lake with her. She thought if she just forgot what happened, the problem would disappear.

Her sister, no more than ten, ran to her and clung to her hand, "Why are you all wet?"

"I..uh...decided to go for a swim," The lie felt unnatural on her tongue.

The girl at her side made a strange face, then happily skipped to the fire, "Next time take me!"

She smiled as she placed her pack beside her mother, "Alright, little angel. How about tomorrow?"

The young girl just nodded, a smile beaming on her lips.

Without waiting for the sun to go down, Freya laid on her blankets and fell into a nightmare-riddled sleep.

Her nightmare was so terrifying, so real. There was a beast, dark and fearsome. The beast woke, only one thought on its mind: kill. So it did. Her family was slaughtered by its claws. Once it was done, it laid down and slept again and her dream ended.

Freya woke by the fireplace. She started to rise but realised she was naked. Bewildered, pulled on the dress hanging by the fire. Wondering why her mother wasn't up yet, Freya walked over to the curtain separating the sleeping area. Pulling the curtain, the sight met her was so terrible she could hardly bare to look.

Father, mother, and sister laid on the ground. The bodies mangled as if a bear had attacked, their blood filling the house with the sickly sweet scent. Freya screamed as she collapsed to her knees. The dream was real. She sobbed, never taking her eyes off her family.

_You will kill forevermore. _The curse, she was the creature. She had killed her family, "No..no no no no..." She pulled herself to her sister, the girl's eyes still wide in terror. "You have to get up, little angel. We were going swimming today." More tears fell as she cradled the girl in her arms, blood staining her red dress.

Panic filled her mind as she gathered her pack in her arms, taking the food they had and a blanket. She closed the door, her hand remaining on the knob.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please," Her eyes refused to cry as they stung from the weeping. "I love you, my family."

Freya ran into the woods, looking back briefly at the beautiful sight, the mountains above the misty morning lake, the wild flowers scenting the air sweetly. She sobbed as she turned her back to it, knowing she would never return. She walked away a broken child, never again whole.

~%~

A/N: What do you think? I really wanted to this with Merlin giving her a comforting hug, but… that doesn't happen obviously


	18. Friends

Disclaimer: You know the drill... BBC owns everything

Warning: Unsettling medical details, a little bit of blood

A/N: I know I said I'd write a happy one, but my fingers wouldn't let me. I had an idea of this from watching the trailer to series 4, but it turned out Merlin didn't get buried under a pile of rocks. I guess my sadistic side got the best of me...

~%~

235. Friends

They were just on a hunt. Arthur, the knights of the round table, and of course Merlin. It had only been a short hunt. The day was hot and bright and not many animals were out anyway. And they were just about to turn back. Out of nowhere, a band of mercenaries erupted from the woods. Compared to the bands they'd seen, this one was fairly small. But they did force the men off their horses. Arthur glanced at Merlin who was just standing there in the narrow forest, no weapon to fight with. Arthur cursed, vowing he'd make sure Merlin had at least some sort of dagger on his person.

The battle was won as the straw mercenaries retreated up the hill. The knights and king huffed in exhaustion.

"Having fun just standing there, Merlin?" Arthur taunted the servant.

Merlin smiled and shook his head slightly as if he knew something Arthur didn't.

Their fun didn't last any more than thirty seconds after that. Above Merlin came a rumbling. Suddenly, boulders began to crash down, effectively burying Merlin from sight. Each in their party shouted, but it was too late. The stray mercenaries laughed as they leapt from sight.

Arthur ran to the fallen rocks, pulling them away as fast and as carefully as he could. His eyes brimmed with tears he refused to let fall, "No, Merlin. No, you can't do this."

He turned to his men, "Help me!" He shouted. Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan stepped forward immediately, working together to remove the rocks. Leon stood back, his face pained.

"What are you doing? Merlin could still be alive!" Arthur shouted at them.

Leon shook his head, "No, Arthur. I don't think he could." His voice shook as he tried to hold in his own emotion at a friend being killed.

Arthur shook his head, "Your wrong, Leon, now as your king, I order you to help us!"

The knight didn't need to be told twice. They dug for it seem like hours, pulled rock after rock from the pile. Arthur almost started to give up hope when he lifted a rock and a limp hand came into view. Arthur clasped the hand in his gloved ones, hoping to find some movement.

"I found him," he told the others. They looked and began to dig when Merlin's head would be. Arthur took off his glove to look for a pulse, praying it'd be there. Merlin's skin was cold and a few bones were broken but he felt his heart beating, despite how faint, "He has a pulse."

The statement merited smiles from each of the men, "We've almost got his head uncovered," Percival said, pulling another rock away. Arthur jumped up to help. After many heavy rocks and a few strong words, the king and his knights pulled Merlin from the rubble.

They laid him on Arthur's cloak. He was so pale, blood oozing from the shallow scrtches on his face and arms. Arthur checked to see where the broken bones were. His right forearm, numerous ribs, his right shoulder, his right calf, both his hands, and most likely a fracture to his skull. Also, he had begun to bruise, colouring his skin with deep purple splatters. Arthur exhaled sharply, pinching his nose.

"Alright, you all know how to treat a broken bone. Find as many straight sticks you can."

Gwaine looked up from where he sat beside Merlin's still figure, "Someone ought to stay with him."

Arthur nodded, "I'll stay, Gwaine." Gwaine nodded then hurried to catch up with the rest.

Sitting in silence, Arthur couldn't help but notice how pained Merlin's features were. He only hoped that Merlin did not wake. Of course, it was too much to hope for. Merlin's eyes fluttered open, his pupils were slightly dilated as they darted around his surroundings. He cried out, gasping and wheezing.

Arthur touched his forehead -the only place not broken or heavily bruised- trying to comfort him, "Merlin, calm down. You'll make it worse."

"What?...wha happened, Arthur?" He asked between gasps.

Arthur's face darkened, "Those mercenaries trapped you under a rock slide. It was a miracle we got you out."

Merlin seemed to recognise the gravity of the situation, "I should be dead."

"But you're not, so that doesn't matter."

Merlin blurily looked at Arthur, a smirk trying to hide the pain, "I thought of something sarcastic to say, but I forgot..." he gasped, his chest heaving painfully.

"It... it hurts to breathe, Arthur," he tried to calm his breathing, sweat breaking out across his skin.

"We'll make you better, I promise," Arthur said.

"Oh, just let me die..." he trailed off, his face contorted in pain.

Arthur shook his head, glaring at the servant, "No. Now you shut up about that. I'm not letting you die."

Merlin shook his head slightly, a tear running down his face, "It hurts..."

Arthur rubbed a hand over his face. Merlin was right, it did hurt. It hurt to watch a friend go through so much agony when there was nothing he could do for him.

The knights arrived with the wood. They began tearing their cloaks to make bandages. Arthur surveyed Merlin's wounds again. His limbs were twisted in odd, unnatural angles, which meant they had to be set. Arthur grimaced as he thought about how much more pain that would put Merlin though.

Arthur laid the sticks and torn strips of fabric beside him. It was a much cruder method than what Gaius would use, but Merlin was in no condition to travel the hours it would take to reach Camelot.

"Percival, I want you to be ready to hold him down. Be careful of his right shoulder though." Percival nodded and positioned himself.

Gwaine bent down and touched Merlin's hair, showing him a thick piece of wood, "Here. Its better if you bite down on this and not your tongue." Merlin nodded and allowed Gwaine to press it into his mouth.

Arthur took a hold of Merlin's leg. Merlin winced at the touch but nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut. With a sharp jerk and a crack, Arthur pulled the bone into place. Merlin's muffled scream nearly broke Arthur's heart. He tried to escape the pain, squiming in Percival's arms. He held him in place, his hand gripping Merlin's unbroken shoulder. Arthur's hand quickly wrapped the leg in a splint, then moved on to the next bone.

Grasping Merlin's arm, Arthur waited for Merlin's consent to cause him more pain. Merlin's face was streaked with tears and sweat, but he nodded, wincing with each breath.

Arthur steadied his hands and pulled again. The scream was worse than before. Merlin was nearly convulsing with the pain, his jaw clamped on the rough wood. Arthur rubbed a hand over his face, trying to steel his nerves so he could get it over with quickly.

After the repetitively painful process of setting and splinting the bones, Merlin passed out, his body no longer able to withstand the pain. Arthur was grateful. He no longer had to listen to Merlin's muffled screams and Merlin could escape the pain into unconsciousness. The crude task of healing him was made a little less unbearable.

Arthur finished and looked at his knights. Percival was almost cradling Merlin in his arms, Leon sat over the supplies they'd gathered, face grave, Elyan was pacing, and Gwaine had stepped away. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, "Let's get a fire going. We'll ride to Camelot in the morning."

Not wanting to move Merlin, they set up camp around his unconscious form. They all kept glancing at the servant. Arthur realised that each of the knights, including himself, thought of Merlin as more than a friend. He was a brother. A younger brother to each of them, and they would protect him with their lives.

~%~

Merlin woke soon after sunset. The first thing he noticed was the dull pain that followed after every movement, every breath. Merlin decided it was best to stay still. He watched the flames of the fire, rolling across the wood as if it were dancing.

"Merlin," Merlin's eyes flitted to the speaker -Arthur- as he knelt beside him.

Merlin smiled, but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur said, placing a hand on his forehead.

Merlin grunted, "Like I've been buried alive. But I've had worse."

"Worse? What has happened to you that could possibly be worse?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Merlin thought for a moment, physically hurt... there was the Dorocha attack, and being poisoned by Nimueh, then being hit with the mace, and when the Fomorroh burrowed into his neck. And these weren't counting emotional pain. Not wanting to bring up unnecessary memories or secrets, he turned his head toward Arthur.

Easier than letting Arthur know any of that, he said "I take it back, this is worse."

"I thought so."

Merlin laughed, then stopped, due to the pain from his ribs.

Arthur gripped his shoulder that was not in a sling, "You alright?"

"Best as I could be at the moment. Thanks for fixing me up, though."

Arthur bowed his head, "Yeah, just don't need it again. Or if you do, have Gaius do it."

Merlin's brow furrowed, "You didn't have to do it. I'm sure one of the other knights knows how to set broken bones."

Arthur just shook his head, "No, Merlin. It's my fault. I dragged you on this hunt. It was my duty, not theirs."

"Arthur, it wasn't your fault. Those men decided to push those rocks. It was their choice and theirs alone."

Arthur looked down before meeting Merlin's eyes, "You're right. Of course you're right."

Merlin smiled.

"Oh don't look so smug," Arthur joked. He tussled Merlin's hair as he rose.

"You have to get well again. More than a week and I won't be able to walk in my chambers."

"Perhaps you could not throw your clothes on the ground, sire?" Merlin laughed painfully as he looked up.

"Well," Arthur smirked. "That just wouldn't be fun."

Merlin just smiled and let his eyes close, escaping from the pain into blissful black once more.

~%~

A/N: Can you find the Batman quote? I seem to quote them a lot in this fandom, I guess that means something.


	19. Wedding Night

Disclaimer: Not my characters obviously

~%~

Gwen paced in Arthur's- her chambers now. It was her wedding night and couldn't stop her racing heart. She was ecstatic and she was terrified. For so long she had waited to be Arthur's but now she couldn't help the shaking. It was in that moment Gwen wished for the mother she had never known. She wished for a sister, or a friend. Her mind turned to Morgana who would've been by her side at that moment had things turned out more predictably.

Suddenly the door opened and her heart nearly stopped. But it was not her husband who walked in. Instead of Arthur it was Merlin carrying a pitcher of water.

He smiled his quirky smile, "Congratulations Gwen, you're queen now!"

She smiled though she could not hide her conflicted feelings. Queen. Queen of Camelot. She could scarcely believe it. Her hands leaned on the table as she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he leaned beside her.

She shook her head, "Its just... Its not that I regret marrying him, I don't, but I'm nervous and... Oh dear." She wrung her hands together.

Merlin tilted his head, a wise smile replaced his quirky one, "Gwen, he loves you. There's nothing to be scared of.

Gwen nodded, "Of course."

Merlin grasped her shoulder then walked to the bed to turn down the covers.

"Here let me do that," Gwen said, pulling the covers on the other side.

"Gwen, its your bed," Merlin laughed.

Gwen laughed as well, "I suppose I'm not accustomed to it yet."

Merlin took her hand across the bed, "You will be soon." Then he straightened and walked to the door. Just as he walked out Arthur walked in past him.

"I best be off, sire. Gunna catch an early night."

Arthur snorted as the servant dashed down the hall.

~%~

A/N: Some might be disappointed with the wedding night lacking THE wedding night, but I don't like writing that sort of stuff so… whatever. Reviews would be wonderful!


End file.
